Finding Purpose
by Anna Nimmie Tee
Summary: Gourry is left with two potentially powerful children and deep feelings of loss.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Purpose

Part 1

(Just messing with Hajime Kanzaka's characters, in other words, the usual disclaimers of taking no profit.)

Ewww! She's pooped her pants, Poppa!" the young, red-eyed boy with long, red hair declared in disgust. The smell had assaulted him when he kissed his infant sister's forehead peeking out of the baby carry-sling that hung in front of his father's chest. They had stopped under a large shade tree to rest after a short walk from the nearest village. Because their goal was not that far ahead, the father had thanked the woman who had acted as a wet nurse among the group with which they had traveled. Accompanied by his children and pulling a small hand wagon, he had left the caravan at a near, major intersection before the village.

"What goes in has to come out, and at this stage, that's what babies do best," the swordsman gently explained to his son.

"It still stinks!" was the rejoinder made by the boy's high voice, distorted by a held nose.

"I'm running out of clean diapers. She's sleeping. We'll just have to wait until we get to your grandparents' and aunt's. It should be soon."

They walked a short distance, and the boy complained, "My legs are tired, Poppa. I wanna ride, but there's too much stuff in the wagon."

Gourry began to swing the boy to a sitting position on his shoulders.

"Stop, Pop!"

"What now, Merko?" his father sighed, holding the five year old in mid-air.

""Yuck! Baby barf on your left shoulder guard!"

Gourry wearily put his son down and took out a large handkerchief, which he wet down with a water bottle snatched from inside the small hand wagon he had been pulling behind him. He then wiped his shoulder guard. A passerby would have noticed the man's eyes were dull and had dark, puffy circles under them. His high cheekbones emphasized the hollowness of his cheeks. They and the blond stubble on his face contributed further to his haggard look, as did his black clothing and armor in contrast to his pale complexion. Although he tried to present a cheerful demeanor for the sake of the five year old boy, an aura of sorrow clung about him, a veritable feast for Xelloss, if he had been there.  
"Ok now? You still want that ride on my shoulders, kiddo?" He reached for the older child.

"Wait a second. I wanna practice." The boy stepped behind his father and got an expression of concentration on his soft, little face. "Levitation!" Slowly he rose to Gourry's shoulder height and then settled himself on top of the shoulder guards. Each of his legs hung over the sides of his father's neck, and his hands were placed on the top of the swordsman's head. Leaning forward, he joyfully exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Of course you did. You're the son of sorcery genius Lina Inverse. Your momma taught you well." The man fought hard to keep his voice from breaking as he spoke. With one hand he pulled the hand wagon behind him as he trudged onward, and with the other he patted his son's right leg before cradling the sleeping baby in the sling again. The small family continued on in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you really think Gran'ma Inverse can teach me more magic? Will she tell stories and kiss me goodnight, like Momma did?" The boy's lower lip trembled as he softly raised the questions and a worried, sad look grew on his sweet, chubby face.

"Where do you think your momma got the stories and kisses, kiddo? Your mother told me your granny was a sorceress before she settled down with your grandpa, so it's most likely she'll be able to teach you and your sister magic."

"But Poppa, you'll still teach me sword fighting and martial arts stuff, won't you? Momma said you were a great teacher."

Gourry didn't answer right away. "Poppa?"

"Your Auntie Luna works most of the time as a waitress, but she is an exceptional swordswoman. She may be better than me."

"No one is better than you!" the boy defended his father stoutly and leaning down slightly to side of his father's face, nodded his head emphatically..

"But she's the Knight of Ceiphied and has skills I don't." In his mind he added "With your two parents and vengeful mazoku still around, Lina's family, especially with Luna there, is the safest place I know for you."

"She sounds kinda scary." The child bit his lips and held on to his father's head tighter.

Gourry again patted Merko's right leg again to reassure the child, and comforted him, "She's still family and despite terrifying your mother, she trained and advised her out of love. Don't worry. She's also mellowed a bit with age."

With a child's ease of suddenly changing subjects, Merko declared, "I'm hungry!"

"You just ate. Guess you really are an Inverse-Gabriev. Proof we didn't find you under a cabbage leaf after all."

The boy made a rude noise with his tongue.

Gourry stiffened slightly and his eyes narrowed. "Do you think you've mastered Levitation really well?," he whispered as he dropped the handle of the hand wagon and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hey, there young man, you should respect your poppa more, just like he should respect us and hand over his money and that fancy jar in the wagon. It'd be a shame if anything should happen to you and that little thing he's carrying." Three large bandits slid out of the bushes lining the side of the road.

Another added, "Yeah, that jar should bring a pretty penny, even there isn't a treasure in it."

Gourry was worried. If he put his children down, one of the bandits might snatch up the children to use as a shield. If he remained loaded down with his progeny, they could distract him and all of them could be hurt or killed. His heart sank as he glanced at the urn. A sad, little smile came over his face.

"Oh, yes, there is quite a treasure in it," he said in an even, tight voice.

He carefully squatted down, whispering to his son, "Word "now": Levitate. Tree." Then he picked up the urn, and as he rose, the bandits approached closer to look at it. Gourry shouted to his son, "Now!"

Merko indeed levitated from his father's shoulders, but reaching forward instead, quickly snatched the lid off the urn and threw a handful of the contents in the robbers' faces as they leaned forward in expectation. Then the boy did as he had been told and went up to a high branch overhead of an old oak, while his father reached for his sword to dispatch the coughing bandits. Gourry had taken care of one, when suddenly a purple and pink blur ran through the other two highwaymen and quickly dispatched them.

A female voice proclaimed, "That's what they get for being such lousy tippers, too."

Luna reached up to take her nephew as he levitated down, and the tired swordsman carefully sat down on a convenient flat boulder to change the diaper of the now squalling and squirming baby in the sling. He decided not to put it off any longer now that Lina's sister was there. Luna hugged the boy, and, putting him back on the ground, ruffled his hair. "I thought those three were up to no good when I saw them huddled together in the restaurant. There have been a couple of unsolved highway robberies lately," she then added with a dangerous glint in her eye and a smirk. "We usually don't have many."

"Guess that's to be expected with Inverses," Gourry attempted to tease, but his smile was strained. He looked regretfully inside the urn, which still had some remains in it, to his relief. A tiny, ironic chuckle found its way out. "Even in death, Lina defeats bandits."

Instead of responding to that, Luna observed, "You look like hell, brother-in-law."

"Babies don't let you sleep much," was his answer.

A sorrowful and knowing look came over her face as she gazed at the blond swordsman. "We got your message about Lina and have been expecting you. It's a good thing I came out to meet you. By the way, a wet nurse has been found. Not to worry, a very safe wet nurse." She gave a satisfied chuckle.

As he began to remove the diaper, Gourry spoke morosely, "I'm seven years older than Lina and stupider. I should have died before her."

After finishing the diapering, he looked around to dispose of the diaper's contents. Having made ropes out of the bandits' cut off clothes while she and Gourry spoke, Luna tied up the bandit Gourry had stripped and knocked out. She had permanently dealt with the other two. Now she took the offending diaper from Gourry and went off a ways. She came back with it wet and washed and saw the swordsman sitting and staring at nothing dejectedly, while gently rocking the infant. Merko was investigating an interesting bug on the ground. "May I have the baby?" she asked, and Gourry carefully handed the child to her. Holding the baby with one arm and hand, Luna smiled softly as the infant quieted and snuggled into the woman's shoulder. The soft, warm life felt so comforting.

Then Luna dispassionately slapped the tall blond upside the head with her free hand.

"Ow! I guess I deserve that and more," Gourry quietly agreed.

Merko looked ready to cast a spell at his frightening aunt, but Gourry turned and quickly grabbed and held the boy close.

"Yeah, you do, but not for the reason you think, Knight. We'll talk once we get home." To baby Anila she sighed in her tiny ear, "Oh, little sweetheart, you and your brother are going to cause such trouble, but it'll be worth it."

"Auntie Luna, what'll we do about this guy?" Merko pointed at the trussed up bandit.

"Leave 'im for the wolves and bears."

Gourry's kind heart had been passed on to his son, who looked shocked at his aunt's words.

Luna handed the baby girl back to Gourry and tapped her chin with a finger in mock thought. "Umm. Maybe not. That'd be cruelty to animals. Tell you what, you, your father, and sister go on head. I'll dispose of the other two, gather up what I can of your mother, and drag this jerk back to town."

And so the little family continued on to Zephilia. The only one who didn't feel any trepidation at living with Inverses was Anila, the infant.

Meanwhile, back at the attempted robbery site, Luna calmly called out, "Ok, Xelloss, reveal yourself. Without the sparkles. That's just an old joke." Keeping her eye on a certain spot, she carefully began picking up ashes and bits of bone and put them in her apron's pockets.

The mazoku phased in wearing a nursemaid's outfit. Luna just gave him a glare and stood up straight.

"No jokes, Lesser Beast. What are you up to? If it's any harm to my sister's children..."

"Not to worry, my dear Ceiphied's Soul. I wouldn't relish a fight with you." He bent down, and with a careful wave of his hand, caused the rest of Lina's remains to levitate and gather in his hand. He then offered the relics to Luna, who carefully poured them in a pocket.

Luna snorted in derision. She knew she and Xelloss were at least well matched, if she, as containing the soul of Ceiphied, were not more powerful than he, the minion of Xelas.

"It cannot be a secret to you, Miss Luna, that the well-being of those children could be of great interest to the mazoku as well as to the gods. But we cannot really tell anything about them until they reach adulthood, can we?. I'm most relieved you interceded just now. I'm not too sure Master Gourry would have welcomed my assistance." As he said this, mazoku wriggled a finger at the two dead bandits, and their bodies vanished. The remaining bandit whimpered.

"Oh, I don't know. The former paladin has become rather pragmatic. Um, I'll take the rest of Lina's remains, if you don't mind," and she slashed the bag at Xelloss' side and caught the contents in her weapon free hand. "I don't want your Master doing anything creative with them."

"Why, Miss Luna, I just wanted a cherished memento of my favorite human."

"Uh, huh, right. But I must get going." She reached for the still living, terrified bandit.

Xelloss opened his eyes half way and smirked, "The food is rather delicious here. My master loves take-out." With that, Xelloss grabbed the trussed up, screaming bandit and zapped out of sight.

"Oh, well. I really didn't fancy dragging that p.o.s. back for justice," Luna consoled herself. "He would have made me late to work."


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the city gates, Gourry informed the guards about the capture of the bandit, and then asked for a reminder on finding the Inverse store and home.

"The Inverses? Say, aren't you the husband of Lina Inverse? She off adventuring somewhere and left you with the kids?" one young, oblivious guard inquired with a grin.

Gourry's eyes shone with repressed tears, but he managed to say lightly, "Yeah, she's gone off on her final adventure." 

An older guard frowned and jabbed the young woman in the ribs with his elbow. He bowed to Gourry and the children. "Please excuse young Arna here. She doesn't seem have remembered the flags at half-mast are for our sorcery genius' demise. She's too busy thinking about her approaching wedding. The blindness of young idiots and all that. We are deeply sorry for your loss, Sir Gourry. It is, indeed, Zephilia's loss as well." Then he gave Gourry the directions to the Inverse home.

Before the Gabrievs could continue on to the Inverses, Luna caught up with them at the gates just as Anila started wailing in hunger.

"Guess we ought to take a detour to the wet-nurse, Looks like I'll be late getting back to work after all," the swordswoman said ruefully. "Leave the cart here. Come on."

Gourry reached in a pocket and produced a pacifier, which he popped in Anila's mouth. "Yeah, this thing won't keep her quiet for long."

"Give her to me. Put Merko on your shoulders. We'll be able to walk quicker than his legs can carry him." This accomplished, Luna took off at a fast clip.

"Who is this wet-nurse? Are you sure Anila will be safe with her?" Gourry demanded as they briskly walked.

"Oh, yes. Bessmorta's a part-time waitress along with me at my restaurant, She's just had a child," Luna tossed back at him over her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Gourry's eyes widened as he noticed their surroundings. "Uh, isn't that the palace up ahead? I do remember some things from previous visits."

"Yup," Luna agreed. She waved familiarly at the sentries at the gates, and they saluted as she, Gourry and the children passed through. The courtyard was filled with people, animals, carts, and smaller buildings. Gourry cast a quick glance at people sparring in an open, training enclosure as he hurried after Luna. He thought he saw someone familiar. He also saw considerable destruction of the inner wall and a large crater beyond the sparring arena.

"We'll talk about that later," Luna barked as she again acknowledged the salutes of sentries These were guarding a side entrance of the keep.

Quickly passing through the gilded wood and tapestry covered main hall, they ascended the main stairs to the solarium, where a young, chestnut-haired woman in a waitress outfit like Luna's sat breastfeeding a two month old baby girl. The woman was of medium build, neither skinny nor fat, and seemed to be of medium height. Gourry could not tell if her eyes were blue or green.

'Your Highness, may I present my late sister's husband, Gourry Gabriev and his children, Merko and Anila, who by the way is desperately in need of a fill up."

The woman, whose eyes sparkled, replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Gourry, and you, too, Merko and Anila. I am very sorry for your loss."

Gourry's mouth dropped open, "Your Highness?!"

Luna smirked and said, "Gourry Gabriev, may I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Bessmorta Varentin of Zephilia, only daughter of the Eternal Queen and a whole mess of other names and titles. By the way, she is and her mother was just as powerful as I am. It's a tradition in this kingdom for very powerful people to take menial jobs. She's part-time waitressing to get to know her people. Don't worry. There's a nursery at work. She can feed the girls there," she smugly informed him.

"My apologies, your Highness, for my rude surprise. It is indeed my pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your sympathy and very generous care of my daughter. It is so unexpected for one of your status to do this. We are so honored!"

"Luna, exchange babies with me. My daughter is full and needs burping. [sniff] And a diaper change," the princess commanded.

The exchange done, Bessmorta gave a little start as she looked at Anila and then Luna. Luna gave her a look that said, "Yeah, deal with it,"

While Anila eagerly attached herself to Bessmorta and began nursing, Bessmorta reassured the rather embarrassed Gourry, who had averted his eyes, "You may call me Bess. It's what our restaurant patrons call me. It is royal policy, for security's sake among other things, to breastfeed our own children, despite the inconvenience. Given her heritage, nourishing your daughter is also for the security of the kingdom as well as national pride. You may be well assured she will be as safe here as with your wife's family."

"That's a very great relief, Your, uh, Bess. Finding a safe place for the children is difficult. Seyruun has had its security breached by mazoku before. Our magic shop certainly wasn't secure. I found Xelloss leaning over Anila's cradle just before we left. Luckily, I managed to hurt more than his feelings." With a grim but self-satisfied expression, Gourry, patted the hilt of the Blast Sword.

Luna muttered to herself, "Ah, that explains it..."

"By the way, Luna, the boss sent word you don't need to get back to work today. After you left, he thought you might want to be with your brother-in-law the rest of the day." Bess informed her.

Meanwhile, Merko was holding on to his father's right leg and taking in the view to the courtyard from the solarium's window. "It's kinda like Auntie Amelia's here," he solemnly whispered to no one in particular.

Next to the princess was a bell pull. "Merko, please ring for one of my staff to come in," Bessmorta requested kindly. Merko shyly complied, and a well-dressed, but sweating man entered along with a lady-in-waiting.

Luna had already handled one dirty diaper that day and didn't feel like handling another, especially since breast-fed babies had rather loose stools. She quite cheerfully gave the infant princess to the lady-in-waiting, while nodding her head in greeting to the man.

Gourry had a second shock. "Leon?!"

"Ah, you already know my consort?" the princess looked askance at the blond man.

"Yes, he's my cousin," Gourry replied shakily.

Leon exclaimed, "See! I was right that you and Lina were in a relationship! You two just wouldn't acknowledge it. By the way, Gourry, I'm so sorry about your loss. I know you loved her deeply. She was one of a kind." Leon approached Gourry and grasped him by the forearm.

Gourry's sad eyes met Leon's sympathetic ones. "Thank you, Leon. You were indeed right. Merko, say hello to, uh, Prince Leon."

"Hello, your Highness," Merko said with dignity and bowed his little head.

"Hey, kiddo, call me Cousin Leon. I expect we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other in the future."

The lady-in-waiting finished changing the little princess and handed her to her father, who cradled her in his arms and kissed her small nose. In response, the infant burped, spit up, and gave a little laugh to see her father's startled face.

Gourry scratched the back of his head and with a puzzled look said, "Gotta ask, though. How long have you been married? When we were last here two years ago, I don't remember a royal wedding, and Lina never mentioned she had read about it in her letters from home."

"Like you would have remembered it," Leon snorted, as he mopped up his daughter with a handkerchief. "It was old news then, anyway, as we had already been married for a year two years ago. She had saved me during a brawl in her restaurant, and we had fallen in love."

Bessmorta interrupted the reunion, "Leon, honey, I love you, but you smell a little too manly after your sword drills. Why don't you take Merko to meet some of the Court's younger children playing out there and then have a nice bath?"

Leon laughed and handed the little princess back to Luna. Bending down to Merko, he asked, "How about it, little cousin. Will you accompany this smelly ol' man and maybe meet some new friends?" He held out his hand. Merko looked to his father, who nodded his head in the affirmative. The child took the offered hand.

"See you later to talk over old times, Gourry. It'd also be good to spar with you again." Leon raised his free hand in a farewell salute as he left with Merko.

Luna placed the now sleeping royal baby in the cradle next to Bessmorta and turned to speak to Gourry and the princess, "Since both children are occupied and in good hands, now may be the time to go home to my parents. We'll be able to talk without interruption. If that is alright with you, Bess?"

"After feeding, Anila will probably sleep for a good while. She should be fine lying next to Darla. An eye will be kept on Merko here. Go!" the princess smiled and quietly shooed Luna and Gourry away.

Gourry slightly bowed and sincerely said, "Thank you once again!"

Looking down with compassion at the happily feeding Anila, Bessmorta just continued to wave him away.

Luna swatted the swordsman's left shoulder and jerked her head to the door. Gourry followed her grimly. Meeting with her parents was going to be difficult. He humbly requested, "I'd like to get the wagon first. Lina's ashes are in it. I don't want your parents to think I've neglected her."

"And some are in my apron pockets. Right. Let's pick up the rest of her and your things before heading home." Seeing his worried and dejected face, she added, "Don't worry, silly. They don't blame you-only my sister for her stupidity!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note to the previous chapter: Bessmorta is based on something Kanzaka said in an interview in Blaster: "Before, you said there're 5 people who Lina think she can't match. It's Lina's father, mother, sister, and who are the left 2 people?"  
(Kanzaka) Luna's colleague, and queen.  
(H) Queen? You mean the queen of Zefielia...?  
(Kanzaka) Yes.  
(T) Luna's colleague is a waitress, or a waiter?  
(Kanzaka) She is a waitress.  
(H) Is she an ordinary person?  
(Kanzaka) Well, yes and no. *laugh*

As they passed through the courtyard, Gourry took note again of the extensive rebuilding going on around them and signs of extreme fire damage such as Lina used to cause. "Have I forgotten hearing about a battle here?" he cautiously and ruefully questioned.

"It's not the time to talk about it right now," Luna growled and glared a challenge at the swordsman.

"Oooh-kay," Gourry responded and looked away. As they walked back to pick up the wagon and its precious contents, Gourry was lost in his sad thoughts and amazement at who was the wet-nurse. He broke his silence by exclaiming, "I can't believe the Crown Princess is nursing our child."

Luna scowled and corrected him, "She's not a crown princess; just daughter of the Eternal Queen. Succession is rarely inherited. The Eternal Queen is reincarnated. That is why she's the Eternal Queen."

"What does the Eternal Queen think about her daughter taking care of a commoner?"

After a short pause of consideration on her part, Luna sighed and explained further, "I guess it is time to talk about it. The Eternal Queen passed on to her new reincarnation about the time of Anila's conception. You three were traveling overseas and had your own troubles when you returned, between fighting mazoku and Lina barfing from morning sickness. Lina probably told you when Mom finally wrote her, but you forgot. Or maybe the letter was lost," she added charitably.

Gourry was taken aback, "But she was known to be so powerful and seemed so young!"

"Shit happens, even in royal families, especially when one of the royals has a major mazoku for a tenant, in addition to a fragment of the Aqua Lord."

"Eh?"

"Let's just say there are now only four pieces of Shabranigdo to worry about."

Gourry shuddered once he managed to put two and two together. "The Eternal Queen had a piece of that Shabby guy?" he asked in amazement.

"It was very tough on Bess, her mother having fragments of warring lords in her," Luna added. "She had to fight to destroy her own mother when Shabranigdo finally became dominant. The Queen and the Aqua Lord helped us defeat Shabranigdo, but could not survive in the Queen's body. They fled it. Nursing your daughter as well as her own will help take Bess out of her remaining grief."

"So who is ruling the kingdom? I assume the reincarnation will be too young."

"The princess is the temporary ruler, until the priests announce the discovery of the Eternal Queen. But the prime minister and advisers are competent and loyal enough to handle most of the governing."

"How can she still be working at the restaurant with all that responsibility?"

"Takes her mind off the troubled past for a little bit."

Gourry just shook his head in wonder.

"On another tangent and out of curiosity. Leon is your cousin? He doesn't look Elmekian," Luna stated.

"He isn't. He's a cousin from my mother's side. Her country used to be separate from Elmekia until she married my father. The emperor used their marriage for an excuse to invade and absorb her country. Leon had to leave because of politics. I joined his mercenary company when I first fled with the Sword of Light. He, at least, was never part of the family fight over the sword and helped me. It is a nice surprise to learn he no longer is involved with sketchy clients."

They had arrived at the gates again and claimed the wagon. Before they left, Luna took off her apron and commanded Gourry, "Hold it up tight in front of you."

As he did so, she rapidly sliced the pockets out of the apron and stuffed them in Lina's urn.

"It's a shame about the apron, but I didn't to lose any of Lina in trying to empty the pockets into the vessel," she explained. "She'd have liked that urn, by the way. It's gaudy enough. Filia?"

The urn had a pink background with intertwining green, purple and gold filigree and floral patterns all around it. A teardrop shaped green stone on a thin, black leather thong was laced around its neck.

Gourry replied, "Yes. She replaced the original, plain jar. I had nothing to do with the decorations, other than adding Lina's stone." He sighed and gently rubbed the gem between his fingers.

Looking up at the half-mast flags, he wrinkled his brow in puzzlement and asked, "It's been three months since Lina died. They've kept them up that long?"

Luna answered, "That's in honor of Lina's upcoming state memorial service. When we heard you would be arriving with her remains, the state insisted on having it and lowered the flags in anticipation."

Gourry steeled himself to query, "When will it be?"

"Three days from now, to give you time to have some say in it."

Bidding farewell to the guards at the gates, the two swordspeople started off for the Inverse home. It was then that Gourry noted even more signs of destruction and rebuilding. At one particularly bad crater, he gave a whistle of dismay.

Luna scoffed, "You traveled with Lina. This is nothing. The other side of Zephil City is in much worse shape. We entered through the good side. "

A sinking feeling slightly weakened Gourry's knees. "Your family. They...they survived ok? I guess so, because I really would have remembered if not. Lina would have been devastated."

"Yeah, thanks to the Sorcerers' Guild's and others' underground sorcery labs, people found shelter. Mom and Dad managed to have and give early enough warning to gather the citizens. Store wasn't so lucky. Mom was hopping mad, of course, but they have been rebuilding stock steadily and have a better building now."

Gourry sighed in relief, and fondly remembering Lina's fury when magical items she had gained were destroyed, he could imagine Mother Inverse's anger. Mother and daughter had shared fiery hair and temper.

After a few moments of loving reflection, Gourry asked with some worry, "Will your parents blame Anila for Lina's death? My father and my mother's parents blamed my little sister for my mother's death. They have made her life hell, now that my other granny is gone."

"With that great family example, do you?" She looked him hard in the eye.

"Gods, no! She is Lina's last gift to me!" he exclaimed.

"You know my parents. Of course not, dummy! Anila is Lina's gift to us all." Luna scolded him,

"Good. The children need your family's protection, There are too many vengeful villains and high level mazoku who could hurt them. I'm only a swordsman. You are the Ceiphied Knight and should be able to handle threats better than I can alone. And I guess now, Bess as well."

"I see we two have to have a talk, but for now we're here. You'll see for yourself." She reached for the house's front door's handle, just as the door burst open.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter three note (I always seem to think of these things after I've posted. Sigh.): In another interview, Kanzaka said the Eternal Queen had a fragment of the Aqua Lord in her. In her unfinished fanfic, another Slayers fan had speculated she might have a piece of Shabranigdo in her. I thought it would be interesting if both fought within the Eternal Queen. Onward.)

Silonna Inverse rushed out and flung her arms around the blond man's neck. Her black mourning dress contrasted beautifully with her red hair, and painfully reminded Gourry of Lina's glorious mane. As the tears trickled down her cheeks, Mrs. Inverse comforted him, "Welcome home, dear man. I assume you went to the palace and left the children there?"

Gourry nodded in the affirmative and stooping to the wagon, retrieved Lina's urn. "I've brought her home," he said simply and handed the vessel to Silonna. Her tears dropped on it as she lovingly hugged it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Artri Inverse slowly emerged from the house. Trying to suppress the tears coursing down his cheeks and dampening the unlit cigarette in his mouth, he reached a hand to caress the urn while awkwardly commenting, "You're wearing armor again."

"Lina was my protection, and the trip was dangerous," Gourry responded, leaving unsaid now that she was gone, he needed the physical armor again. Behind him, Luna gave a little smirk.

"Both the children at the palace?" Mr. Inverse then asked.

"Bessmorta's husband, Leon, took Merko to meet other children, and Anila needed to feed," Gourry explained. "It seemed the best to leave them there before I came here."

Then kneeling on one knee before Artri, the widower held out his right hand, palm up in a pleading manner. Lina's father regarded the swordsman seriously, and admonished, "You weren't at fault. You know when it came to profit, her good sense fled, and no one could persuade her to take different action."

"I haven't been to Elmekia in years, but I still follow some traditions," Gourry responded. Artri nodded and reluctantly placed the dagger at his side hilt first onto the outstretched hand of the younger swordsman. Gourry turned the blade towards himself. Luna automatically made a small movement forward, but her father caught her. "He must do, what a traditional Elmekian must do." The younger man caught up his long hair in one hand and hacked off his tresses. Solemnly he handed the strands to Mrs. Inverse. He then reached inside his shirt to produce a small pouch. Inside were long strands of crimson hair folded into a square of silk.

Lovingly accepting the square of silk and its contents as well from the widower, she quietly informed him, "I shall start to make the hair memento for her funerary niche tomorrow. Now you must rest. We'll go with you to pick up Merko from the palace later. Anila must stay there to be fed, but at least we can visit her daily either at the restaurant or the palace."

Luna looked askance at her parents and the silent, sad swordsman. Her father explained, "When a wife dies, old school Elmekian males cut their long hair and give it to her surviving family. Long hair signals a man is a martial arts master and is to be respected. It is the deepest sign of humility or mourning an Elmekian warrior of Gourry's class can give. Because he had to wait until Anila was old enough to travel here for Lina's final ceremony, he also had to wait to cut his hair until he got here."

Approaching from around the rear of the house, Dilgear/Spot with ears and tail down gave Gourry's hand a lick of sympathy. Since Luna had "tamed" him, he could no longer speak but seemed to say with his action, "You're a great guy, and I'm very sorry this has happened." Dilgear then looked around, and with a turn of his head to the side appeared to question Luna, "Where are the motherless pups?"

"After Gourry washes, eats, and rests a little, we'll head over to the palace to pick up Merko," Luna informed Spot.

Following a quick cleansing of his hands and face, Gourry only tasted the food set before him. He apologized, and went up the stairs to rest. Lina's old room had been converted to a guest room. Memories of sharing the guest bed there with Lina overwhelmed Gourry, once he had shut the door and had fallen on the bed. The emptiness and chill in him was not from lack of warm food. Shutting his eyes, he could only see his last moments with her as she so palely faded away with infection and blood loss after birthing Anila. To think that Lina Inverse would fade out and not suddenly exit in glorious, blazing light during a ferocious battle! With his arms folded over his eyes as he lay on his back, he gave in at last to the deep sobs he had held in for his children's sake. He turned over to bury those sobs in the pillow until he finally fell into a deep sleep, due not only to the mental fatigue from grief, but as he had told Luna, infants in their first months don't let you sleep much.

The Inverses downstairs heard the initial sobs. Mrs. Inverse was about to run upstairs to comfort him, when her husband grabbed her hand and said, "Let him cry in peace. Comforting right now could make it harder to find comfort. He is a strong warrior, but he needs to let go after three months of watchfulness for his children's sake."

"You don't think a sleeping spell would help right now, either?" she asked.

"Mom, Lina said she tried sleeping spells on him in the past, but they rarely took. Like Dad said, he needs to relax his guard both over his grief and the one he had over the children for three months," Luna admonished.

Silonna qently shook her head in resignation and let herself be folded into her husband's arms to receive her own comfort.

When Gourry awoke a few hours later, it was evening. As he searched for the family in the house, he heard the sound of a child's laughter. To his surprise, he found the family in the back yard. Merko was there, playing with Dilgear/Spot, who was happily panting and wagging his tail. Silonna and Artri sat on a bench together, while Luna sat on her knees on the grass.

Merko stopped and froze in his tracks. He stared wide-eyed at his father. "Poppa, your hair?!" he wailed. Frightened, the little boy ran up to Gourry and hugged him around the legs.

Gourry bent over and rubbed his son's back and hair in reassurance. He explained simply, "In the country of Elmekia, where I was born, it is the custom of warriors to cut their hair when their wives die. It will grow back, if I let it. More modern warriors keep it short, especially if they leave Elmekia. It's a lot less trouble."

"No, Poppa, grow it back. It's you!" Merko shouted. His eyes, the color of cherries, glared in indignation at the thought of his father changing his appearance.

Mrs. Inverse added, "It is so beautiful long. It would be a shame to keep that glory short," and she absently ran her fingers through Artri's long, dark locks. She then apologized, "Oh, Gourry, you were so in need of a sound sleep, that we didn't want to wake you to fetch Merko. We decided to go with Luna to the palace without you. Anila is a gorgeous, little darling! I wish we could keep her here, but it's unfortunate it's best for now that she be there," she continued.

Luna got up and sternly announced, "Brother-in-law, if you're rested enough, we're going to spar. Mom and Dad, go show Merko some of the pictures and mementos of Lina you have tucked away."

The elder Inverses knew from Luna's tone it was best to do as she commanded and withdrew with Merko, who rode Dilgear/Spot, to inside of the house.

Luna grabbed the sword lying on a table, and waited while Gourry went in the house to borrow a less dangerous sword than the Blast Blade. When he returned, they bowed to each other, and with a resigned look Gourry took a stance in preparation.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna nodded and challenged. "Let's see if you can still fight, Blondie. You should have taken out all three bandits. I took out two to your one."

"I had Anila and Merko on me. I had to be careful," Gourry retorted.

"You gonna blame the children?" Luna scoffed.

"Never. Only myself," he responded with a catch in his voice and a glare at the part-time waitress.

The two sword wielders charged at each other. Luna's blade rapidly flashed. Gourry just as rapidly met her blade. It was not a clean, by the book sparring. At Luna's initiation, elbows, knees, and feet came into play. When he first met Luna, Gourry had learned to put aside his reluctance at dirty fighting with women. Now, the Ceiphied Knight grinned in satisfaction as she gave and took blows from the swordsman. He was losing himself in the challenge of the duel. It was tough love, Luna-style. He was centered and mindful, but his hold was tenuous. Finally Gourry received a cut on his side and then found the side of her sword on his neck.

Luna observed dryly, "Gunginiel, you're not up to form. You've never let yourself be so open in the past."

Gourry objected tiredly, "Not a Gunginiel Knight. I was trained to be one but had to leave before taking the final vows. I've told you that before." He knocked the sword from his neck while ducking, side stepping, and thrusting his own sword at her throat.

Blocking the thrust easily, Luna scoffed: "Not discussing that. Don't do anything stupid, like go off to get yourself killed."

Gourry said in response as his sword locked with hers again, "I should have protected Lina better by controlling my impulses. After the difficult birth with Merko, one child was enough."

As she pushed him back before advancing again, she snarled between the clashes of steel on steel, "Woulda been a marriage destroyer. Lina liked sex too much with you. She was a top sorceress and knew how to prevent pregnancy. She knew what she wanted and what she was doing."

Gourry countered as he leaped back for space, "I should have been insistent that she not travel during her final month, not travel to a tiny, isolated village with a poorly trained midwife." He leaped and aimed a kick at her face and landed. "Lina had sought out a rare herb said to be grown only in that village. Anila was early."

Having avoided the kick with a spinning leap to the side and bringing up her sword to meet his, Luna scolded, "You know money and magic ruled out her good sense, and she'd listen to nobody. That's why I was harsh with her as she grew up."

Mutually pushing off from ground, the two jumped up and slashed at each other in high mid-air. Swords met with a high ringing, and they each twisted around to land facing each other, swords held in preparation.

As she deflected a strike at her side, Luna admitted, "I was wrong ever to call you one of the Gunginiel Knights."

"Thanks for that," Gourry grunted as he ducked a strike by the Ceiphied Knight.

She added, "You are THE Gunginiel Knight, the Knight of the Airlord, vows or not, just as I am THE Ceiphied Knight among the Ceiphied Knights," She flipped away from an strike at her legs. "I certainly took no vows. I was born THE Ceiphied Knight."

"What?" the blond man asked as he advanced toward her.

"Did any of your present family have the same heightened senses or physical strength, despite not having the body of an ox?" She feinted to the right and met his blade.

"My family, male and female, and the Knights were just as skilled with swords as I am," he said as he back-pedaled away from her strike.

"Sorry, that answer avoids the question, bran-brains," Luna growled, taking a large step towards him, her sword upraised. "And was anyone able to will as long an extension of the Sword of Light as you?"

"Lina," was the word whispered in reply. He blocked the sideways, downward slash.

"Yeah, well, that goes without saying," Luna snorted while she tried to knee him. "She became a vessel of the Golden Lord. And you actually grabbed the Mother of All, thinking She was Lina. You survived. Valwin must be Her favorite grandson." Ceiphied's Knight joked as she corrected her balance and countered a blow.

"Yeh, right!" he exclaimed as he twisted and avoided a strike. "So why are spells beyond me?"

"Like me, you do not use magic. Magic uses you, whether you know it or not. [oof!]" Gourry's knee met her stomach. She panted, "How do you think you could stand weaponless to repel the frontal attacks of the ghost of Shabranigdo? Or survive that last battle with the actual Shabranigdo?"

He stood stock still in shock. "I know I am only human. I have my faults," he exclaimed as he turned aside a descending slash and avoided a knee to the family jewels. "How could I serve the Airlord?"

Luna countered with a charge and slash and replied as they locked blades, "As humans, we are only mortal and replaceable. When I die, the soul of Ceiphied will be transferred to another. When you die, someone else will channel Valwin."

They pushed apart and joined in another swirl of blades.

"What do you mean, I'm a channel?"

"The Lord works through you when you are centered, mindful, but not be in residence in you, as part of Ceiphied is in me." With a free hand she lifted her bangs and exposed the golden irises of her eyes. "Interesting. When you fight, your own eyes turn golden around the blue."

She looked at the side slash on his torso and noted, "Have you ever noticed you heal very fast? Valwin helps."

He looked down at his side as the wound scabbed over.

While he was examining his side, Luna knocked his feet out from under him and pointed her sword at his chest.

"Ugh. Now I know why Lina was afraid of you," he panted, and, raising up on one hand to knock her sword aside with his sword wielding hand, he simultaneously gave a sweeping kick to her legs.

She jumped high and chuckled, "I'm being nice to you, Gourry, because you've had long trip to get here."

But she added seriously as their swords met again, "I am concerned for my niece's and nephew's future. Enough."

Sitting down on a bench, Luna admonished, "Your children are very, very special. You protected Lina as best you could, despite herself. You have the Blast Sword for a reason. (Valwin's Knight shouldn't have been using a mazoku blade like the Sword of Light, anyway. It was proper it was returned.) Your current purpose is to protect your children from growing up to serve the mazoku. Merko and Anila will be extremely powerful, more than Lina. With bad influence and experiences they could go terribly wrong, like Rezo or Halciform. Although it's much more of a danger with Merko than Anila. And speaking of Anila, she must be tested by the priests. Bess and I are fairly certain she is the reincarnation of the the Eternal Queen. It kinda freaked Bess out to think perhaps she'll be wet-nurse to something of her mother, although Anila will always be her own person as well."

"That can't be true," Gourry denied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it most likely is true," she retorted. "Be prepared for it. You may be required to live at the palace, as well."

"More importantly, though, why would things going wrong be much more of a danger with Merko?" Gourry wrinkled his brow in worry.

"Anila's eyes are blue like yours; Merko's are red like Lina's," was the cryptic reply.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. No one's future is ever certain. His destiny ultimately will be his to make. We can only give him the best protection we can."

Slapping her knees as a finishing gesture, Luna rose from her seat. "So. Time to bathe. After this little sparring, we don't exactly have the odor of sanctity, if your know what I mean, no matter what gods we serve." She smiled at him crookedly.

"What's sanctity? What kind of odor does it have? Like lavender?" he appeared to ask innocently.

"That's our boy back, but don't play the airhead with me, Brother-in-law! You'll be sorry when I really start working with you tomorrow. You've got a part-time job as a bus boy at the restaurant, when you're not at the palace. You'll also be helping Mom and Dad with the store. There will be no lolling around feeling sorry for yourself here."

Slightly dazed by her words, Gourry didn't argue. He always could put his heart into any kind of good menial work and was used to being ordered around by Lina. He bowed and gestured toward the house, "You first, Luna. I'd like to sit and think about all this."

"Not too long. It's getting dark and you have my nephew to put to bed. You slept through supper, but there are plenty of leftovers. Help yourself." She sheathed her sword and sauntered away to the house.

Gourry collapsed to the ground, and sitting cross-legged, he contemplated what he had learned. He finally realized he had an old role with new and very important purpose in life.

(At the end of novel 15, Lina mentions that the Ceiphied Knights in Zephielia and the Gunginiel Knights in Elmekia will be busy cleaning up demons. I'm fantasizing the Gunginiel Knights served the Airlord, Valwin, and Gunginiel was the Elmekian name for him. Gourry has such superhuman powers of eyesight, sensitivity to evil, and other skills that I'm also imagining he must have had training like Lyos, the Knight of the Aqualord. Originally I thought about the Knights serving the Earth Lord, Rangort, because Gourry is more happy with his feet on the ground, but Mr. Kanzaka had said Gourry's orientation was more to air of the actual four elements. Plus Elmekia is a desert land, It would seem unlikely an Earthlord would let it suffer so. Too bad we know nothing about the Knights, whether they spell cast as well, or, if, like Mr. Kanzaka said about Luna, they don't use magic spells.

Don't know if I'm up to continuing beyond this point. We'll see.)


	6. Chapter 6

Tapping her chin, Silonna Inverse stood by the kitchen window over the sink and thought. She had watched the sparring with hope. What she had seen in the young father's eyes when he first arrived had frightened her for his and his children's futures. She gave a sigh of relief as Luna turned to the house and gave a small smile and slight nod.

As the Knight entered the house, she informed her mother, "Things are better. I'm going to take a quick bath. Please warm up the leftovers for us."

"Good," Silonna responded. "I'll warm what needs warming. Most of it doesn't need that."

Sparring had made both very hungry. Gourry's stomach growled, which made Dilgear bark. "Sorry, sorry, Spot." Gourry chuckled as he got up.

Luna had, indeed, quickly bathed and was eating the leftovers voraciously. The sight and smell of the food made Gourry decide to eat, then bathe. The new battle commenced. After a few frantic shovels of food, Gourry suddenly stopped, fork in air, and then let his utensils drop as he gave a loud sob. With a neutral look on her face Luna attempted to slap him, but he caught her hand with his left hand.

"You're not allowed to do that. You're not Lina," he rasped.

"Yeah, I know that," she responded calmly, "You can't let every reminder of her break you down. After sparring, and we'll be doing a lot of that, we both must eat. We're gonna continue sparring at the table. Deal with it." and, smirking, she stole a potato from his plate.

Silonna came into the room at that point and scolded. "Luna! Let a little more humanity out. Memories can come suddenly and be overwhelming. The man must grieve, even though your god might not let you feel the need. I swear he is more human than you can ever be." She wrapped her arms around Gourry's shoulders from behind him and hugged the sitting man to herself.

Gourry allowed himself a few seconds of comfort in her embrace before assuring her, "Luna is right. I must eat after exercise and live in the present, as I've always done before. And make no comparisons with my memories of Lina."

Later, Gourry lay soaking in a nice hot bath. Mrs. Inverse had dumped in a relaxing herbal bubble bath concoction of her own, which sold very well in the shop. Although the tub was small for a man of his size, he didn't dangle his legs and feet over the edge while he relaxed. Suddenly a dark figure appeared next to the tub and tried to push his head under water. His feet braced against the tub, and he pushed upwards and twisted sideways to land a chop with his hand to the neck of his assailant, who ducked just in time to avoid having a broken neck. Gourry's other hand, meanwhile, had grabbed the edge of the tub, enabling him to vault out of the tub and stand in a position ready to defend himself. Bubbles were everywhere, but not in a strategic position.

"Ooooo. Natural blond! I win the bet!" crowed the assailant.

Gourry was too good a warrior to drop his guard and cover himself. "What the friggin' hell, Luna?"

"Just testing to see if you're still on your game. Yeah, you'll do," the woman responded. "Your other job will be a bodyguard at the restaurant and castle." She added in an off-hand manner, "Bess and I had a little bet. She thought your hair and eyebrows were just very sun bleached."

Gourry ignored the last statement, and just growled, "You're lucky I could tell you were up to something when you sneaked in. But, given the family I have, I learned never to dangle feet and legs outside a tub. It leaves one vulnerable to being pushed under the water." Still keeping a watchful eye on Luna, he reached for a towel to cover himself.

"Hmm. I guess I should expect a son of Elmekia's Lord High Executioner to be well trained and extra cautious."

Gourry spat, "I don't like to remember our family's role. Training started early. As a young boy, I had to hand high-born prisoners the blindfold before they were beheaded. My grandmother said that was so the last thing they saw was something angelic. My father said it was so I'd get used to seeing traitors' blood shed. My family is why I hate politics and intrigue."

All trace of joking disappeared from Luna's face as she sternly warned, "I know killing people is not something you like to do, but will do if needed. Mazoku, on the other hand are a different matter, hmm? It's very rare here that people are executed, but as bodyguards to the queen and royal family, you and I may have to do that."

"I think things have to be much fairer and more just here, and I can deal with it," he assured her.

A little voice outside the bathroom door called, "Daddy, are you and Auntie Luna ok? I heard fighting noises."

Artri's voice boomed, "Young man, put that fireball out! I've had enough of repairing this house as it is because of your mother!"

"We're ok, Merko. Auntie Luna just played a bad joke on me. Go give Grandma and Grandpa goodnight hugs and kisses. I'll be right there."

"Hey, kiddo, wait for me! I want my goodnight hug and kiss, too!" Luna yelled and left the room.

She found Artri kneeling down in the hall with his arms hugging Merko. Despite his prior yelling, he knew how fearful of losing more love and protection the child could be right now.

As Luna bent to kiss Merko's forehead, he exclaimed, "Ew, Auntie Luna! You're all wet and cold!"

"But plenty warm inside with such good family," she replied.


	7. Chapter 7

(Re-submitted this chapter after an important little change near the end)

During Lina's memorial service, Gourry sat stoically while people recounted Lina's adventures. Silonna Inverse had evened out his hacked off hair, which was now skimming his jaw, and he wore a widower's black tunic and trousers. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes. Merko, likewise black clad, sat sideways on his lap. The child leaned his head against his father's shoulder and listened with wide eyes.

Princess Gracia, aka Naga, related some of Lina's and her adventures together, punctuated with sobs and bursts of her famous, obnoxious laughter. She didn't dress scantily anymore. Being the a royal wife and mother behooved her to be a tad more dignified in her choice of clothing, but her long, black silk dress strained across her impressive physical assets just the same. She would have gone on longer, but Luna came up beside her, griped her arm and gave her a very hard stare while Gracia was in mid-laugh.

Given his bad memory, reminiscences from the swordsman were not possible, and he was too full of emotion to speak. All he could do is listen as Lina's family and other friends, such as Amelia, Sylphiel, and Zelgadis spoke. Strangely, despite all the grief weighing heavily on the gathering, Xellos did not show up. "Perhaps Naga's laughter was good for something after all," Luna mused.

What did catch Gourry's attention, though, was Sylphiel's mentioning the clone machine with all the little fighting Linas and Gourrys and Zelgadis' relating the Halciform incident. He sat there thinking hard and stared longingly at Lina's urn and the woven hair memorial behind it. Luna looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She was sitting beside him and leaned over to remind him sternly, "Forget it. Remember neither of those experiments turned out well." He set his lips in a grim line.

Luna's restaurant provided copious amounts of food for the wake, but those who had been closest to Lina didn't feel like eating much. Naga, however, did consume plenty of alcohol, much to her husband's and Amelia's chagrin.

Merko, with the emotional flexibility of the young, dashed around, playing with the children of Amelia and Zelgadis, Gracia and her husband, and Queen Sylphiel and King Phil. (With the machinations and blessings of the Seyruun sisters, Sylphiel and the then Prince Phil had married, despite their age differences, and produced a son. The princesses were quite delighted to be able to renounce claims to the throne and thus be relieved of many royal burdens. But that is another story.) Amelia thought it would do more justice to Lina's memory if the children were more subdued, but Luna just shrugged and said "Life must go on. Let them have the joy of each other while they can."

Afterwards, Luna took Gourry into her mother's underground laboratory. There, a couple shelves were covered with small, leather bound volumes. Gourry recognized at once that they were journals, like those Lina had written in during their marriage.

"Lina's?" he queried in a trembling voice.

"Yeah, she sent filled journals home before you married and set up shop. There's also a file cabinet drawer with letters she sent home."

Thereafter, in the quiet evenings when he was alone, he borrowed and perused Lina's journals and letters. He could hear her voice in his head as he read, and it comforted him. Although sometimes he did feel annoyed with her. In the initial years they were traveling together, she certainly hadn't provided a flattering description of him, other than praising his good looks and prowess with his sword. He smirked as he was reminded of Xellos' comment about a "euphemistic sword" and how flustered Lina had become. Yes, spring finally had come to Lina. The smirk became a fond smile.

Gourry and Merko were given quarters in the palace to be close to Anila, while Princess Bessmorta fed her and before the child was tested to see if she was, indeed, the Eternal Queen reincarnation. As Luna had warned him, Gourry was bodyguard, part-time bus boy at the restaurant, and part-time shop assistant at the Inverses' store. It gave him little time to grieve.

Restaurant and store benefited from his presence, not only from his muscle, but also from his handsome self and kind manner. His signature long hair rapidly grew back, and his smile dazzled, although it did not appear as often as it used to. He attracted many admirers/customers, some of whom made passes at him. Gourry always gently warded them off, saying with a sad smile, "I'm honored by your attention, but my late wife was the only love for me." Contrary to his intent, this had the unfortunate effect of making him all the more attractive.

Luna was amused by all his admirers' fruitless attempts to win him, but liked the additional funds he brought to the restaurant's communal tip jar. The jar had been usually well filled before Gourry arrived to work there, because nobody dared to stiff the Ceiphied Knight and the Princess Bess. (Dilgear did. Which is why he was just a dog now. He hadn't noticed Luna's cheek rapidly twitching when he started to leave without tipping. Nobody had told him to watch out for the Luna tic.) But a larger jar had to be provided after Gourry started work at the restaurant.

A comradeship developed between Luna and Gourry. They sparred and were able to laugh and tease each other. When Gourry was in one of his low moods thinking about Lina, Luna and his children helped raise his spirits.

One day, during a late dinner break together in the back of the restaurant, Luna began teasing Gourry about his admirers and the fact he gently rebuffed them all.

"You're young yet and must still have male urges. I've seen your eyes widen at the sight of particularly good looking women. I know men don't appeal to you. Was having sex with my sister that good that you can't go to other women?" She slurped some noodles and gave a little burp.

After recovering from slightly choking on a dumpling, Gourry responded sternly, "It's because we made love, not just had sex. There's a difference. Without love, sex just a brief moment of pleasure or rape. Making love shows you love so deeply you want to experience everything about that person, mind, soul, and even body."

"You understand some things very well, Jellyfish. You may be dense at times, but not when it comes to feelings. Lina was very lucky."

Gourry detected a very faint touch of longing in her words. He asked, "Were you ever in a relationship, Luna?"

She sighed and answered, "Once. But she found someone who suited her better. It's easy to fool oneself that admiration of power is love. Plus, it's hard to love the Knight of Ceiphied. Fear and awe get in the way." She then growled, "I also can't develop a relationship with any of the men in this city because they paid my beloved little sister to see me naked in the shower." She stabbed and sliced a sausage savagely.

Shaking her head, she continued, "Anyway, you and I need top sorcerers to complete us. We are weapons masters, not spell casters. I have yet to encounter a sorcerer here who is strong enough to be a match for me." She lifted her chin and declared, "But my place is here, protecting the Eternal Queen, because of the Aqua Lord's knowledge in her. I can never leave to find a proper mate, even if I wanted one. Certainly don't need one."

"For me, Lina's love was wonderful while it lasted," Gourry quietly remarked after swallowing the last of his meal. "After the hurt of my family, maybe I did need a loving mate."

"Yeah, some people might need love. I don't need it or the inevitable loss of it," she said pointedly and with a tinge of bitterness. She got up from her seat.

Gazing at her with an expression of sadness, Gourry wondered to himself, "What's worse? Having love and losing it or never having it?"

"Back to work, Blondie," Luna ordered as she brushed her meal's crumbs from her uniform. She gave a little moue of discomfort as a few went done her cleavage.

Slightly blushing, Gourry looked down at the floor as she dug them out. He stood up and gathered their dishes. "Time for me to tackle those pots and pans," he sighed and left the staff area.

Luna watched him leave and thought, "He does have a lovely ass. Too bad he's my brother-in-law and the only man in this town not afraid of me. ..Whoa! Where did THAT come from?" Feeling a little shaken that she had had such thoughts, she rushed out to take more food orders.

Merko was, indeed, so precocious in his magical abilities that he was admitted to the Sorcery Guild school very early. Kids, being kids, though, and jealous of his abilities, gave poor Merko a hard time whenever the instructors weren't looking. The temper he inherited from his mother got him into serious trouble when a fireball he cast at his tormentors fortunately landed wide of its mark and unfortunately burnt the back of a classroom. He and the children who had tormented him were suspended. That night Merko, after severe scolding from Gourry, cried "Momma would have understood!" and buried his teary face in his bed's pillow.

Mindful of the comment Luna had made about Merko's red eyes, Gourry was worried that the power and temper Merko had could foreshadow horrors to come. The next morning, the swordsman sat at the breakfast table and felt a crushing sadness envelop him. "Oh, Lina, I wish you were here! I so need to talk to you!"

After a very grueling following day shifting back a forth among his part-time jobs, Gourry went through Merko's demanded bedtime rituals-the usual story, glass of water, hug and kiss-and flopped face down on his own bed. Suddenly he felt the thud of someone abruptly sitting themselves down on the side of the bed.

"Merko! What is it now?" he grumbled.

"Hello, Gourry, my love," a dear, familiar voice cooed, and he felt a shove of a hip against his hip.

"What the...LINA?!" he exclaimed as he sat up in surprise.

A golden light filled the room.

"In the flesh. Well, not quite the flesh, I guess." the apparition said with a smirk.

Gourry reached for her, but then, with his eyes narrowed, drew back. "Wait. You're not really Lina. Your eyes aren't red; they're golden, like THAT time. And your breasts are bigger."

"Oh, but I am Lina and the Golden Lord, too." And she tried to kiss him, but he drew back in shock.

"The Lord of Nightmares? Oh, Lina, please don't tell me you've become a mazoku! I can't believe it of you!" Gourry pleaded as he grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

Her eyes became red, but her breasts remained the same size. "The Lord of Nightmares is only the mazoku name for the Golden Lord, because they revere it as their creator," she reassured him and went on to explain. "It's also the creator of all beings, humans, dragons, elves, etc. It's responsible for all magic, all dreams, good and bad. Thanks to my casting of the Giga Slave, I've become its avatar. I can also make my body appear as I finally want it to be." She added triumphantly. Lina softly caressed his cheek with her hand, and this time the kiss found its mark on his lips and lingered.

A blissful hour later lying with Lina nestled in his arms, he suddenly asked, "Uh, what's a havertear?"

Sitting up in annoyance, she sighed and growled, "Avatar, Bait for Brains, a-va-tar. It means someone who represents a type of deity, idea, or quality. I sometimes swear you're the avatar of Stupidity."

Raising himself on his elbow, Gourry complained, "That's cold, considering how much I've grieved for you, but, yeah, that proves you're Lina alright, as well as the past hour. But why has it taken you so long to be here? It's been two years since you ... left." The hurt in his eyes was very plain.

She gasped, "That long?! Well, that explains why Merko looked so much older when I checked in on him before appearing here. Our daughter, how is she? I naturally know she is the new Eternal Queen, but I haven't yet observed her."

"Anila is a happy and loving child and a little disconcerting. At one years old, she began to speak in a manner that confirmed she is the Eternal Queen with the knowledge of the Water Dragon. She just KNOWS things. It's weird having her sweetly cuddle in my arms, suck her thumb, and talk like a sage."

"Talk and suck her thumb at the same time?"

"No, she takes her thumb out to talk."

"Hmm. Thumb sucking is a comfort thing."

"It seems to be a thinking gesture, though, and happens before she says something deep."

"I hope she finds another gesture when she gets older, though!"

"Yeah, but, Lina, it's not her I'm worried about. It's Merko," Gourry said as he snuggled her neck at her collarbone. "Luna made a comment about his eyes, and he is so magically powerful for his age. He just got suspended from school for attacking his fellow students when they tormented him, and he blasted out the back of his classroom."

"That's my boy!" she exclaimed as she got off the bed and her clothes reappeared on her body.

"Lina, what if his red eyes and power mean he's..."

"Hold it, Gourry," she commanded. "He's not the reincarnation of Shabranigdo, anymore than I am, and I have red eyes."

"Uh, not always," Gourry reminded her.

"OK, sometimes red eyes. You and Luna will have to keep a close eye on him to make sure mazoku, especially the Beasts, don't influence him, but I think you can keep him on a good path."

Gourry stood up from the bed and reached for her once more and quietly asked, "You can't be with us?" The joy on his face faded.

Lina hugged him and then held him at arms' length as she shook her head, "No, dearest. The Golden Lord has me constantly traveling among her worlds, which is sort of the main reason I'm here. What I have to say is important. You have started to get on with your life without me and must continue to do so, despite this lovely interlude." She swallowed a sob.

As pain crossed his face and he started to object, she squeezed his arms and looked him in the eyes, "It hurts me as well," she softly admitted, "But our paths must separate because of my duties. Chaos is timeless. I didn't know so much time had passed before now. What seems like an hour to me could be years and years to you. Your loyalty to me is truly beautiful, but you are still a young, vibrant man and have a huge capacity for loving. Another may need you as you once needed me. You will love again."

"I still need you, Lina!" he exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks. He pleadingly placed his hands upon her shoulders.

She didn't bother to reply to that but regarded him with a little smile on her lips and remarked offhandedly, "You and Luna have been getting close? Despite how scary and strong she is, she has always been lonely with her burden of Ceiphied's soul. I didn't help with the trick I played on her. I was greedy and jealous as a kid. Anyway, if something more develops between you two, I'll be happy for you both. As Amelia would say, justice would be served."

Gourry shook his head and countered, "I don't think Luna likes men that way. She once had a relationship with a woman."

She patted his cheek and informed him, "Women can be much more fluid in loving than men, dear. Given who she is, I'm certain Luna can find men attractive as well."

Both were silent for a moment; then Lina giggled, "As a matter of fact, according to my source, a while ago Luna commented on what a nice ass you have. She and I are in agreement on that!"

Then Lina became serious. "I have another important reason for being here. There will be a problem with your family and the world's balance. The Golden Lord will not let me say more."

Her tone became more sorrowful, "I must go now. Oh, Gourry, it's so hard to leave again, but know we'll eventually be together once more! Until then, please, please enjoy life to its fullest, even to loving and bedding another. 'Course, just keep in mind I'm only lending you." She gave him a wink through her own tears.

He could not even choke out a farewell, but they held each other tight, until Lina faded out in his arms and returned to the Sea of Chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

"My sister is a holy shit!" Luna fumed to herself as she ran down the halls to the Gabriev quarters. "She finally put duty to the worlds over personal love. But even as avatar of the Golden Lord, she's still human enough to be thoughtless and self-centered! She should have stayed away!" She then sighed, "On the other hand, hurt causes chaos, so maybe the hurt caused by her visit was just all in the role of the Avatar of Chaos, dammit!"

Merko had invaded the Ceiphied Knight's quarters after finding his father still in bed and staring at the wall opposite the doorway. Instead of his usual starfish-like sprawl in bed, he was tightly curled up, staring at the wall facing the doorway. Usually his father awakened him early to give him sword exercises before school, but Gourry hadn't done that this morning. His father had always hid his grief from his children before, and it was naturally upsetting to the boy to see his father in such a state. Still clutching his little wooden sword, he had run to his Aunt, who had been eating breakfast and contemplating the information she had felt from Ceiphied that night. She had sworn under her breath and had followed him back to the Gabriev apartment.

Storming into Gourry's bedroom where Gourry lay with his back to her and Merko, she sat abruptly on the bed and, grabbing his uppermost shoulder, turned him to face her. Merko hung back in the doorway.

He told her in a broken voice, "I had a dream about Lina last night. It was so real." He turned his head and gave a sob. "I held her in my arms again, but she said she was the Golden Lord's avagar and couldn't stay."

Luna wisely let him believe it was only a dream. "I think that's "avatar," she corrected him softly, and continued more in focus, "Dreams can seem very real. But at least it sounds like it wasn't a bad dream."

"How can a good dream hurt so much? It turned bad only at the end when she told me she was afraid her duties would keep her from returning soon and that my family may cause trouble with balance."

Just then a small voice was heard demanding imperially. "Daddy! I want to see my daddy!" Bessmorta hurried into the room with Anila in her arms. After hugging the doorway to let them by, Merko also stepped into the room.

"Down!" the little toddler demanded. Once on the floor, she hurried over to the swordsman's bed. Gourry raised himself on his elbow while her small hands cupped his face and she stared into his eyes. Slowly, slowly the pain eased from his face and a soft smile began to appear there.

"I love you, Daddy," Anila reminded him and crawled up on the bed where she snuggled up next to his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. The other little arm went around his neck.

"I love you, too, little Posey," he answered quietly.

Fighting the urge to climb into his bed and hold him as well, Luna stood up, snatched the covers off him, and blushed. Looking away, she then threw his robe at him. "Now get up. Merko needs you and is worried about you."

Bessmorta quirked an eyebrow and gave Luna a smirking grin, despite the serious atmosphere. "Wow!" she silently mouthed.

The children as yet had no problem with seeing nakedness. Merko rushed over and declared, "I love you as well, Poppa! But where are your pajamas?"

"You know I love you, too, my dear son. Sorry to worry you. Ummm. I was too hot last night."

Reluctantly Gourry sat up and donned the robe. Heaving a heavy sigh, he rubbed his face and ruffled his hair before standing. "You all are right. Thank you for reminding me of present love and its responsibiliites. Huh, actually Lina told me my life must go on, too." And he reddened a little remembering what else Lina had said.

Luna grabbed Merko's hand and reassured him, "Your father is fine now, kiddo. Let's leave while he washes and gets dressed."

Bess held out her arms to Anila and said, "Your Serenity, it's time you were washed and dressed, along with your milk sister, Darla, as well. You two can play in the bath before you have court today."

Anila kissed her father's cheek and after jumping off the bed, ran to Bess. Gourry was then left alone to prepare for the day.

Later, the Eternal Queen held her daily court with her father, aunt, and counselors in attendance. Gourry and Leon were on the right side of the throne and Luna and Bessmorta on the left of it. The small monarch wore simple flowing light blue and sea green robes and a tiara with blue saphires and aquamarines sat on her golden haired head. Her tiny feet dangled and slightly swung. Then an somewhat alarming message arrived from the border outpost across from Elmekia. Massive Elmekian military maneuvers were occurring close across the way.

"Papa, where is the Elmekian ambassador? I don't see him here," the toddler queen asked

Bessmorta said, "Yes, he must be questioned about this. Leon, would you please go to his residency?"

"Right away, my love," and he hastened out of the throne room.

Some time later, he returned looking very worried. "He and his staff left during the night!" Leon reported. "All I found was a note saying there is a new Emperor and the ambassador has been recalled."

As they contemplated this news, a messenger arrived. Sweeping his hat off and bowing low, he announced he had a message from the Emperor Emler Stalinov of Elmekia. Gourry started back in surprise and not without some anxiety. Leon murmured, "Oh, no. It's worse than I thought," The tiny queen replied, "You are most welcome to our court. Aunt Luna, would you please take the letter from him and read it?" This was a safety measure against possible assassins getting too close. Plus, while she had the knowledge of the Water King, that knowledge didn't include reading the fancy human script of royal missives yet.

Luna read over the missive, and cutting to the chase, rather than reading out loud the exhausting, convoluted, formal message, told the court a serious threat had developed.

"The Elemekian Emperor demands that the criminal who stole the Elmekian treasure, the Sword of Light, and now calls himself Gourry Gabriev, be surrendered to Elemekian justice. His child, the Eternal Queen of Zephilia, must come under the tender care and guidance of the Emperor of Elmekia. A new ambassador from Elmekia is due to arrive in the next week. The ambassador is Baroness Marlea Alecanda Corneta Atanasena Gabriev and will be accompanied by her daughter, Nedeza Moriana." The Knight quirked an eyebow and looked at Gourry. "A relative?"

"Aunt by marriage, very ambitious," the swordsman replied tersely and adding very quietly so that only Luna heard. "It's suspected this uncle killed my father for the Sword of Light."

Leon whispered in Luna's ear, "She's also the new Emperor's mistress. Either he's tired of her, or it's intended to be a short appointment." Bess gave him a jab in the ribs to quiet him.

Serenely ignoring them, the toddler queen proclaimed, "We shall welcome this relative of ours when she arrives. Messenger, you may lodge and dine here this night. Your horse will be groomed and fed by our stable hands and will be fresh to ride tomorrow for you to carry our message to your emperor."

The messenger's eyes widened when the queen first began to speak. It was disconcerting to hear such formal speech from one barely out of diapers, if indeed she was. Then he remembered what she was said to carry. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he replied and bowed out of the court.

During the queen's welcome, Leon opened a letter he had received that morning from his mother.

Bess commented, "Hmm. Nothing was said about Merko in that message.

To which Leon said lightly, "Speaking of whom, the little guy's eighth birthday is coming up. Your Majesty, Gourry, Luna, and Bess, can we go somewhere private to discuss plans?" He tilted his head towards the private quarters. "Merko is spending the day with his grandparents right now."

Bess and Luna caught on to Leon's ruse, but Gourry looked unhappy and confused at the change of topic when his family's and the Zephilia's fate were at stake. Queen Anila just looked at Leon curiously. Luna told Gourry, "Just pick up Her Majesty," and grabbed Gourry's arm to led him away, after he did as he was commanded.

Once they were all seated in the Gabriev sitting room, Leon asked Bess to put a silencing spell on the room to prevent eavesdroppers. This done, he spoke, "Bad news. My mother coded a message to me. We already know from the messenger what would be the fate of Gourry and the plan to take his daughter and ultimately Zephilia, but Merko would present a problem to the Emperor. His life is in danger. Gourry and I are very aware those of the Empire do not stop at murdering children to accomplish their ambitions or any threat to those ambitions."

Gourry closed his eyes and dropped his head to cover his face with his hands. "It's as Leon says."

Luna mused, "The boy is almost eight. It's time that he follow the old custom of fostering at that age anyway. It would be the best excuse to send him away. Seyruun may be the safest place."

Bess drew back in slight offence. "I think we all are certainly powerful enough to protect him." she argued.

Luna responded, "Although Anila has her own power, she's still very young. We'll have our hands full enough protecting her and the kingdom, if it comes to battle. Merko is not of primary concern to the Emperor, but getting his hands on my niece and thru her, Zephilia is. We can't be distracted by having to protect Merko as well as Anila."

Looking at Luna, Gourry sadly spoke up, "I hoped to keep him with me until he was grown, but he must be kept safe. Amelia and Zel will make sure not only he is well trained and educated, but will treat him as lovingly as Lina and I could wish."

"How to get him quickly and safely to Seyruun is another matter," Leon observed.

Anila took her thumb out of her mouth. "Auntie Luna, can you get in touch with Filia?" she queried. "Merko knows her, and he would be comfortable flying on her back."

"Yes, but Xelloss spies on her regularly," her aunt replied. "If mazoku help out the Elmekians, he may be involved. That would endanger any plans with Filia."

Anila clapped her little hands and her imperial tiara wobbled as she bounced in place, "Remember Milgazia and Memphy are coming tomorrow! Since Milgazia serves the Water Dragon, they come to pay respects. They can fly my brother to Seyruun!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Why can't I stay here! Is it punishment for blowing up that classroom?" Merko wailed to his father, aunt, and grandparents.

Gourry embraced him and reassured him, "No, no. Oh, Merko, never believe I truly want you to leave, but you know the story of why I left Elmekia. The new Elmekian emperor is using it for an excuse to harm our family and take over Zephilia. You'll be safer fostering in Seyruun. You know the royal family there, and they love you, too."

"Cornik's a pain in the..."

"Yeah, well, Gracia's daughter has her mother's attitude, but you seemed to have fun with the other kids your age," Luna placated him.

"Anila will still be here. Why doesn't she go, too? I can fight. You know I have powerful spells," Merko still argued.

"Anila is the Thoughts of the Aqua Lord and has her own power besides being the queen. And as queen, she can't leave her people. You also have your mother's temper and can overreact," Luna countered with a glare. "You need the training in control your father and I should give you, but we could have our hands too full defending Anila and Zephilia."

His grandfather added, "Don't forget you will represent Zephilia in Seyruun. That's a big responsibility for one so young, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Merko admitted in a downcast voice.

"Learn as much as you can in many arts," his grandmother advised. "Make your family proud. When the kingdom and family are safe, surprise us with your skills when you return."

Luna grabbed him by the shoulders to turn him to face her and further admonished him, "You have your mother's talent for black magic, but even she realized she should have gotten more proficiency in white and shamanistic magic. You will be going to Seyruun, where Sylphiel and Amelia can train you properly in white magic. Amelia and Zelgadis can also build up your shamanistic skills. Gracia, also. Learn to be strong in all magics. That way you'll be a better warrior to help us later."

Merko slowly nodded his head and tearfully hugged his grandparents and Dilgear before leaving for the palace with Gourry and Luna.

Back at the palace with Merko by his side, Gourry dug into the wardrobe in his room and pulled out an old duffel bag.

"This is the bag I carried when I traveled with your mother and when we came here. We'll pack it with the things you will need. One toy only, OK?"

"The training sword you made for me, of course," Merko declared bravely.

Gourry ruffled his son's hair. "Of course," he agreed, "But that's not a toy."

"My little wooden dragon with the flapping wings and moving head and tail that you made me, then. I love making it fly with magic, and it'll remind me of home."

Merko held his arms up for a hug, and Gourry picked him up and held him tight for a few moments.

Putting his son down, he reminded the boy, "Milgazia and Memphis are arriving during the day and leaving with you at night, but you must tell no one that you will be leaving. We don't know if there are any Elmekian spies who might try to prevent your leaving. It's actually a good thing you were suspended from school, I guess. When it is learned you are not here, it might be assumed that is why you are fostering outside of the kingdom. We don't want the Zephilians to think we're sending you away out of fear of of the Elmekians. It would dishearten the people."

That evening Gourry ran through sword forms and exercises with Merko to make up what they had missed in the morning. They then camped out on top of one of the palace's walls and talked together while watching the stars. It was something they had done before, and thus wasn't remarkable. No one would think anything of it, but it was some comfort to the father and son, who knew it would be long before they could do it again, if ever.

Milgazia and Memphis arrived mid-morning of the next day. They realized this was not going to be a light visit. Gourry didn't call Milgazia "Uncle Lizard" in jest, as he had done when Merko had first met the golden dragon. Thereafter at each visit, Gourry would repeat the good-natured insult, and Milgazia would give Gourry a growl and threatening look. This would elicit a "Sorry, sorry!" and a pretend recoil from the swordsman. It was corny, but made the children giggle each time.

After bowing in respect to the Eternal Queen, Memphis cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's happening, Your Majesty? You all look so serious, and Gourry didn't mock insult Uncle as usual when we appeared. Plus Merko looks so sad."

Anila looked to her Aunt to answer. "The new Elmekian emperor has ordered massive military exercises on our border and wants us to surrender Gourry, Anila and Zephilia to him. He's using the excuse of Gourry's taking the Sword of Light so many years ago. But let us discuss this in private, after you have told us of your travels and the state of the world elsewhere."

"Seyruun and Sairaag remain the most stable areas free of lesser mazoku outside of Zephilia. Filia may consider herself an ex-priestess and shop owner, but lesser mazoku of Dynast and Dolphin have been cleared from her area, although she says Xelloss pops up every once in a while," Milgazia informed the court.

Luna chuckled and observed, "Enemy of my enemy... apparently. As long as Shabranigdo isn't leading them, the mazoku compete with each other viciously."

"The same can be said for humans, Auntie," the Eternal Queen reminded her in a non-childish voice.

Milgazia, Memphis, and the rest of the court bowed to her in recognition.

Then Anila beckoned Bessmorta over to her and whispered, "I need to use the potty."

Bess announced, "Her Majesty wishes to retire to her quarters now. Distinguished and beloved guests, Milgazia and Memphis, please join her in a few minutes for refreshments."

With a nod at Gourry, Bess indicated he should pick up Anila from her throne and take her to her apartments. Luna grabbed Merko's hand and the two of them followed.

"That's the story," Luna finished telling the two visitors fifteen minutes later in the private quarters protected by a silence spell.

"Are you willing to leave so soon and take Merko with you to Seyruun?" Gourry asked sadly. His arm was around the shoulders of his son as they sat there glumly.

"No problem," Milgazia assured him. "You're correct in thinking flying would be best. Using the astral plane can be dangerous both because of his young age and the fact there could be lurking mazoku in it."

When most of the palace had retired for the night, Milgazia and Memphis appeared in the Gabriev quarters. Luna, Bessmorta, and Leon had quietly slipped into the apartment to say goodbye. Luna gave the elf the letter explaining the situation to Seyruun's rulers. Merko kept a stiff upper lip as he then bid those who were remaining farewell. He was determined to show he was a good warrior.

Silently he, Gourry, Memphis, and Milgazia went down to the courtyard, where Milgazia transformed into his proper golden dragon shape. The elf climbed aboard the golden and reached for Merko, who gave a little cry and hugged his father fiercely. Gourry held him fast and whispered, "Goodbye, my brave young, magical swordsman. Never doubt that I love you and will miss you so much."

Merko looked at his father with a seriousness never seen before on his face. "Poppa, promise me you won't join Momma yet. Anila and I need you."

"Never fear. I won't force fate. I must keep you, Anila, and this kingdom as safe as I can."

Father and son kissed each others cheeks, and Gourry lifted Merko and his duffel bag up to Memphis' waiting arms. The elf settled the boy in front of her.

"Ready?" Milgazia rumbled.

"Yes, Uncle," the elf replied.

"Farewell, Knight. We shall take good care of your young," the dragon assured the swordsman and took off into the darkness.

Gourry, added by his famous exceptional vision, watched them wing away as long as he could before swallowing a sob and wiping away the tears that then started to run down his cheeks.

Luna suddenly appeared beside him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, sternly reminded him, "We must now see that Anila stays safe. Remember you have more family here now than just you and your children. Your safety concerns us as well." She patted his shoulder and handed him a handkerchief from out her skirt pocket.

He sighed and quietly thanked her.

She grabbed him by the front of his collar and pulled him after her. saying, "Come. Let's spar until we are too tired to feel our sorrows and worries and then indulge in some good Zephilian wine to help us sleep. She gave him a wry look. "Not too much wine, though. We'll need to be rested and alert in the days ahead."

When the Elmekian ambassador finally arrived, she was accompanied by several large, armed guards, as well as female attendants. Dressed in voluminous silk under and over robes embroidered with gold and wearing a jeweled circlet on her light green hair along with other heavy, copious jewelry on hands, arms, ears, and neck, she strode haughtily into the court to present her credentials. Her men and women, including a sullen, young woman with chestnut colored hair, followed her. This young woman was also dressed richly, but she seemed uneasy in her finery. To Gourry's and Leon's relief and surprise, none of the guards were Gunginiel Knights. Gourry and Leon in relaxed but defensive stances glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

Gourry murmured aside to Luna, "No Knights." Luna gave a very tiny nod of her head in reply.

After the little queen and the ambassador, Baroness Marlea, exchanged stiff, formal greetings, the baroness turned to Gourry. "And greetings to you, Nephew, despite your being a criminal and traitor to family and country. I have heard of your more positive deeds and acquisition of a better sword. You and your daughter look very well. But where is your son Merko? Shouldn't he be here to greet his great aunt? Or is he in school right now? I have a present for him."

"Gourry's son is of an age to follow the custom of diplomatic fostering. While he can receive excellent training here, his magic potential is such that Seyruun offers a more rounded education, especially with white magic. He has been sent there." Luna curtly informed her.

Gourry gave his aunt a proud smile. "Yes, it is as the Ceiphied Knight says. We are rather proud the Seyruun royal family will take care of him. We have been given unexpected honor."

"Indeed," the ambassador replied with barely hidden disgust. "And Leon. My, how the outcasts of the clan have risen in exile. Ah, Gourry, do you remember your cousin, Nedezda? Neda, come here and greet your handsome cousin."

Gourry gave a short bow from the waist. The young woman barely nodded her head.

"Last I saw you, you were but a toddler with your thumb in your mouth and a toy sword in your other hand," he informed Neda. "I bet you are a fine swordsman now. I can tell by your stance."

"Decent enough to take out a traitor, like you, old man," she lightly told him. "Let us spar tomorrow morning for you to find out."

"Agreed."

"Nadezda! We're here to reach a peaceful agreement, and you know our bargain," the Baroness scolded her and pinched the girl's arm.

"I did not agree to be dressed like a useless, defenseless courtesan." she growled to her mother.

"My daughter, as you can see, is not only beautiful, but has the Elmekian fighting spirit, although I wish she had better manners and diplomacy." the Baroness quickly told the court and gave an embarrassed little laugh.

"Madame Ambassador, before we speak of important matters, perhaps you and your company would like to go to your quarters to relax and refresh yourselves," the Eternal Queen suggested impassively. "Milk Mother Bessmorta, would you please show them where they can go?"

As the group turned to follow Bessmorta, Leon gave Gourry a small elbow dig and muttered, "Yeah, I'd like to show them were they can go..."

Gourry gave no indication he had heard. He was too busy being on his guard for hidden weapons and breathed a sigh of relief when the so-called Elmekian diplomatic party left the court.

As he watched the delegation leave, Leon suddenly grasped Gourry's upper left arm. "Damn!" he exclaimed softly. "You see that last fellow, who is smaller than the other men? He's trying to hid his face with that hood, but I recognize him by the missing ring finger of his right hand. He's her head spy and assassin!" Leon very quietly informed Gourry.


End file.
